1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a carousel type changer which can reproduce a desired one of a plurality of disks placed on a rotary table, and at the same time, can record reproduced signals on a disk.
2. Related Art
FIG. 5 shows an apparatus for facilitating an operation of selecting favorite musical numbers out of a plurality of CDs, and recording the selected numbers in a single CD-R. The apparatus as shown in FIG. 5 includes reproducing means 95 which can contain three disks (for example, CD) inserted through a slot 94, and can reproduce a desired one out of the three disks contained. The apparatus further includes recording means 93 which can record signals reproduced by the reproducing means 95 on a recordable disk (for example, CD-R) inserted through a slot 92. As the results, a user can automatically record on the disk only the favorite numbers out of many musical numbers which have been recorded on the three disks, only by inputting an operation for selecting only the favorite numbers out of all the numbers recorded on the three disks which are contained in the reproducing means 95 (referred to as a first prior art)
Another prior art is disclosed in the Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Publication No. Hei8-7454. In this prior art, there is provided a disk storing part which can contain a plurality of MDs. There is also provided a CD reproducing block. In case of dubbing from a CD to an MD, the MD which has recording time over the total playback time of the CD is selected out of the plurality of MDs contained in the disk storing part, and dubbing of the CD on the selected MD will be conducted. As the results, a user need not check remaining recordable time of the respective MDs and can conduct pleasant dubbing (referred to as a second prior art).
[Problems to be Solved]
However, in employing the first prior art, there have occurred the following problems. The recording means 93 requires a loading mechanism for moving the disk inserted into the slot 92, to a position in which the disk can be clamped. The reproducing means 95 also requires a loading mechanism for moving one of the disks contained, to a position in which the disk can be clamped. In short, two sets of loading mechanisms are required, and this would incur complication of the structure.
On the other hand, the apparatus of the second prior art has a structure capable of containing a plurality of recording media, but a block for reproducing the CD is not particularly described. Therefore, it has been difficult to apply this art to a case where only a single disk is employed as a recording medium, and only selected numbers out of all the numbers in a plurality of disks contained are to be recorded.
The invention is made in order to solve the above described problems, and its object is to provide a carousel type changer in which a mechanism for moving a disk to a position in which disk recording section can clamp the disk is co-used with a mechanism for moving a disk to a position in which disk reproducing section can clamp the disk, whereby complication of the mechanism for moving the disks will be avoided, even when reproduction of a desired one of a plurality of disks and recording of reproduced signals on a disk can be conducted simultaneously.
In addition to the above described object, it is a further object to provide a carousel type changer in which complication of the mechanism for moving a disk will be avoided, even when a rotary table is allowed to rotate in a state where the disk recording section have clamped the disk, by recording the signals which have been reproduced by the disk reproducing section, on the disk by the disk recording section, in a state where a tray is moved toward a discharging position.
[Means for Solving the Problems]
In order to solve the above described problems, there is provided a carousel type changer comprising a tray provided on an apparatus body so as to be movable between a storing position and a discharging position, and a rotary table rotatably attached to the tray and having a plurality of disk holding parts formed around a rotary shaft, characterized in that the changer includes disk reproducing section which are provided on the tray, and adapted to clamp a disk held on one of the disk holding parts and to reproduce the clamped disk, and disk recording section which are provided separately from the tray, and adapted to clamp a disk held on one of the disk holding parts while the tray is in the storing position and to record, on the clamped disk, signals reproduced by the disk reproducing section, wherein the rotary table is allowed to rotate in a state where the disk recording section have clamped the disk.
As described, the disk recording section clamp the disk held on one of the disk holding part while the tray is in the storing position. As the results, the mechanism for moving a disk to the position in which the disk recording section can clamp the disk is co-used with the mechanism for moving a disk to the position in which the disk reproducing section can clamp the disk. In short, it is not necessary to separately provide a mechanism for moving a disk for the disk recording section.
In addition to the above described structure, in a disk reproducing apparatus in which the tray is movable between the storing position and the discharging position while the disk recording section have clamped the disk, the disk recording section record, on the disk, the signals reproduced by the disk reproducing section, in a state where the tray is moved toward the discharging position up to a position in which the rotary table is allowed to rotate while the disk recording section have clamped the disk.
In other words, in a state where the tray is moved toward the discharging position, the rotary table is allowed to rotate, only by preventing the clamped disk from interfering with the rotary table. The disk recording section have only to clamp the disk in a direction of lifting the disk from the rotary table.